Happy New Year
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: While Sirius waits for the approaching New Year, Remus gives him a surprise. Rated T for implied self harm.


****

**~*~Happy New Year~*~  
by Hatter of Madness**

**

* * *

**

Sirius sat watching the clock, waiting for it to strike twelve. It seemed to be ticking a lot slower than it usually did now. He could hear the soft breathing of his owl in the cage by him.

"It'll only tick slower if you do that, Padfoot."

Sirius turned, seeing Remus stand behind him, and involuntarily, his heart gave an audible reaction. He looked at Remus, trying not to smile; the werewolf had a new scar on his lip from his monthly transformations. The most recent had only been three days prior.

"Have a seat, Moony."

Remus sat down on his own bed and brought his knees to his chest; Sirius could see in the darkness another scar on his left cheek. He liked these scars, though he'd never admit it. They made Remus seem brave and courageous, though only Sirius and two of his other friends, James and Peter, knew the true meaning behind these scars. They were sixth years at Hogwarts; James and Peter had gone home for the holidays while Sirius and Remus did not. They stayed at the school, Sirius so that he wouldn't have to go home. Remus never shared his reasons for staying.

"It's five minutes to midnight, if that's what you're staying up for, Padfoot."

"I know," Sirius said, moving his gaze to the clock again. "I thought it would be fun to, you know, stay up until the next year."

"It'd be an interesting story to tell your parents, anyhow."

Sirius frowned. He didn't quite think his parents would want to hear the story of how he stayed up until midnight just to see another day go by, even if it did bring a new year with it. They never seemed to care about his antics, which is where his own scars came in. His weren't quite as deep as Remus's, but they told another story entirely, and carried their own secrets and emotions with them. He always tried to hide them; if James, Peter, and Remus found out what they were and knew of their presence, they'd never let him hear the end of it. They ignored each other for minutes before Sirius spoke again.

"So where have you disappeared to, Moony? It's not like you to stay out all hours of the night."

Remus turned away, shrugging. "Common room."

"Oh?" Sirius said. Somehow, this did not justify as a viable answer. "Doing what?"

"Nothing, Sirius."

Sirius tried not to laugh. He only barely contained himself, as he smiled coyly. "You're such a liar, Moony."

"It is none of your business, Sirius."

Sirius frowned. He was desperate to know more than Remus would tell him. "I thought we were best friends," he said, trying to butter up his friend.

It seemed to work, as Remus turned to look at him again. "Lay off the guilt trip, Sirius."

"I thought friends told each other _everything_. Even _secrets._ I told you I'm _gay..._"

"Sirius, knock it off."

"I told you _everything..._and I'll tell you _more..._"

"Sirius Black, one more word..."

"I have another _secret_ that I'm _itching _to tell my _best friend..._"

"Sirius, knock it off or I'll bite you!"

"But then I'll turn into a werewolf, too, Moony."

"Well, maybe I want it that way."

Suddenly, Remus went pale and turned away again, rigid. He had said too much and he knew it. Sirius thought for a moment. Did Remus, the person he just so happened to be in love with (secretly, of course) admit that he wanted them to be just like each other? Did Remus feel the same way that he did? Or was he, Sirius, looking too far into it?

"I've got scars, too, Remus," Sirius admitted, lifting his sleeve to show his friend the cuts, each one deeper than the one before it. "They're not the same as yours, mind, but still. I thought I'd share it with you, if you'd only tell me what's bothering you. A fair trade, isn't it?" _What the hell, Sirius,_ he thought to himself. _When did _you_ become deep?_

Remus looked at the clock and suddenly stood up, crossing to Sirius. Sirius, too, stood to his full height. Remus stared into Sirius's eyes for a minute, and Sirius stared back. Remus's amber eyes were filled with mixed emotions, none of which Sirius could read, despite how in tune he was with the werewolf. It was something he never picked up on. Now, he regretted it. Remus was always so _good_ at reading people, and Sirius wondered if he could ever do the same.

And suddenly, just before the clock reached midnight, Remus placed his hands on either side of Sirius's face and kissed him. Sirius initially was shocked, wide eyed even, but closed his eyes, too, feeling lightheaded. When Remus pulled away, the clock said midnight.

"Happy New Year, Padfoot."

* * *

**I figured I'd write this considering it's still December 31 where I am. Although by the time someone reads this, it'll probably be January 1. I still have about six hours, though, so...yeah. I had this planned for days but never got around to actually writing it. And now here you are. Happy New Year, everyone!**

**-Hatter of Madness**


End file.
